prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Special*Colorful
is the first image song for Kurumi Erika from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. The song describes Erika's love for fashion, and how she is proud of how she is and is not afraid to go against the stream. The song was shortly used in episode 8 as an insert song, and twice in episode 19. In vocal album one, as a result of being revealed as an image song so early, a remixed version of the song had been made, entitled . Lyrics |-|Romaji= Mune ni egaiteru Kibō no dezain Kyō wa don'na iro de Genki dashite miyou kana? Moshimo nayami toka Aru nara orenji? Heiwa na omoi umarete kuru Burū mo ari dane! Shioresōna Hāto no koe Kyacchi shite Kirari☆hikari wo hanatou Supesharu*karafuru Oshare ni kime makuru Otome no sensu wa Pinchi ni mo makenai! Mainichi kyūto na Egao ga ichioshi Asu e no sutairingu Watashi ni makasete mite! Jishin ga naku tte Hito to kurabeteta Dakedo dame na toko mo zenbu Watashi no aitemu Datte dare ni demo Sotto yurete iru Orijinaru no HANA ga aru to Yatto ki ga tsuita Watashi mo ne misu wo shitari Sune chatte Ochikomu toki mo aru kedo Supesharu*karafuru Yume irotoridori Kokoro ni sakaseba Hitomi kirameiteru Sutairu kaete mo Chikai wa kawaranai Sunao ga torendo Bacchiri kagayakaseru yo! Supesharu*karafuru Oshare ni kime makuru Otome no sensu wa Pinchi ni mo makenai! Mainichi kyūto na Egao ga ichioshi Asu e no sutairingu Watashi ni makasete mite! Haru natsu aki fuyu Kirei ga mankai Ima iru sekai wo Ai de mita shitai no Afureru hātofuru Koko kara hajimaru Mirai wa nonsutoppu Motto suteki ni nareru |-|Kanji= 胸にえがいてる 希望のデザイン 今日はどんな色で 元気　だしてみようかな? もしも　なやみとか あるならオレンジ? 平和な想い　生まれてくる ブルーもアリだね! しおれそうな ハートの声 キャッチして キラリ☆光をはなとう スペシャル*カラフル おしゃれにキメまくる 乙女のセンスは ピンチにも負けない! 毎日キュートな 笑顔がイチオシ 明日へのスタイリング 私にまかせてみて! 自信がなくって 人と比べてた だけどダメなとこも全部 私のアイテム だって誰にでも そっとゆれている オリジナルのHANAがあると やっと　気がついた 私もね　ミスをしたり すねちゃって 落ち込む時もあるけど スペシャル*カラフル 夢　色とりどり こころに咲かせば ひとみ　きらめいてる スタイル変えても 誓いは変わらない 素直がトレンド バッチリ　輝かせるよ! スペシャル*カラフル おしゃれにキメまくる 乙女のセンスは ピンチにも負けない! 毎日キュートな 笑顔がイチオシ 明日へのスタイリング 私にまかせてみて! 春夏秋冬 キレイが満開 今いる世界を 愛で満たしたいの あふれるハートフル ここからはじまる 未来はノンストップ もっと素敵になれる |-| English= Depicted in my heart Is the design of hope Today can be of any color Would you like to look energetic today? If you are feeling worried Why not get something orange If thoughts of peace is what you want to bring out Blue it is then! It's wilting and distressed The voice of your heart I shall catch it, And move it☆onwards with a flash of light Special*Colorful Be stylish without cosmetics A young lady's sense shall Never lose to any pinch! To be cute everyday A smile is highly recommended For your styling tomorrow Let me have a go at it! I was lacking in confidence Compared with other people But it stopped in all places because Of my items Even if everyone else Is quietly swaying I finally realized that I have my own original flower I still make mistakes And sulk and pout I also fall down sometimes though Special*Colorful Dreams with various colors Will make the heart bloom With twinkling eyes Go find your style My oath never changes Forwards to the trend You'll surely brighten up! Special*Colorful Be stylish without cosmetics A young lady's sense shall Never lose to any pinch! To be cute everyday A smile is highly recommended For your styling tomorrow Let me have a go at it! Spring, summer, fall and winter Be pretty in full bloom Today this world shall Be satisfied by love An overflowing heartful From here onwards it begins A non-stop future That becomes even more beautiful Audio Category:Insert Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Character Songs Category:Songs Category:Music